


Only a Watch

by cazmalfoy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fob watch, Gen, Short, Superwho, Timelord, hidden memories, possible pre-slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: Whilst cleaning Castiel and Dean find an old watch which doesn't appear to be working.Only, it's not just watch and Dean's the only one it seems to work for.





	Only a Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a prompt on Pinterest, and is so short because I am trying to fight my way through writer's block the only way I know how. Write short and write often.
> 
> Hopefully in the future, I will be able to come back to this and make it an entire, feature-length story.
> 
> But, for now, please enjoy.

“Dean?” Cas’s voice echoed through the building.

Dean followed the sound and found Cas standing in the centre of the room he had adopted as his own. He was still wearing his trench coat, but since he wore it all the time, Dean knew that didn’t really mean much.

There was a confused expression on his face as he stared down at the item in his hand. Dean followed his gaze and couldn’t understand what was so confusing.

“What’s this?” Cas asked, finally looking up when he realised that Dean was in the room.

Not knowing why Cas was asking him such an inane question, Dean replied, “It’s a pocket watch. I don’t know how angels keep track of time, but down here we…”

He trailed off when Cas fixed him with a glare. “I am aware of how watches work, Dean,” he retorted. “However, this one doesn’t seem to. Work, that is.”

Dean frowned and took a step further into the room. “What? It should do; I’m sure it just needs winding up.”

“I can’t even open it, Dean,” Cas stated. Without waiting for Dean to say another word, Cas demonstrated exactly that. No matter how hard he tried - how much force and effort he put into opening the time piece - the golden metal cover would not shift.

A sigh escaped Dean’s mouth as he took the device from Cas. “You mustn’t be doing it right.” He glanced down at the face, studying the familiar circles he had been trying to decipher for as long as he could remember. 

Using the pad of his thumb, Dean pressed the button on top of the fob watch, and it immediately sprung open, letting out a cascade of golden light.

From somewhere beyond the light, Dean thought he heard Cas gasp, but he couldn’t have said for certain. He could barely hear anything over the rushing of blood in his ears, and magic coming from the watch.

Dean’s head spun wildly as a thousand years of memories came rushing back at the speed of sound, and he had to clench his jaw to stop himself from hurling.

Then, as quickly as it started, the light disappeared until Dean was left with nothing more than a watch in his hand and a pounding in his head.

“Dean!” Cas sounded panicked, Dean thought. “What was that?”

There was a moment of silence where Dean considered what he should tell Cas. Should he lie and say he didn’t know, or admit the truth and watch his oldest friend turn away from him and never look back.

In the end, the truth and all it’s possible consequences won out.

“That was me; my essence. I’m a Time Lord again.”


End file.
